


Last Glimpse

by booobbypooh



Category: Lee Hi (Musician), Winner (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booobbypooh/pseuds/booobbypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole world was shocked when the members of a rookie boy group, iKON, were caught in an explosion tragedy, with the other passengers and crews of a public plane. The weird thing was, there was only one survivor of this tragedy, which was the leader of iKON, B.I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At the rooftop of the building of National Police Agency, a petite, a bit chubby cheeks girl, in her early twenties, sitting on the bench while inhaling fresh air there.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated and she saw it was an incoming call from her team leader, Mr. Song Minho.

"Hello?" 

"Hayi, you have to come back to the office now," he said, his voice sounded so nervous, it made Hayi nervous too.

"But why? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, we get a new case. And it is a big one. A shocking one," she could hear soft muffled sounds of people crying from the background of the phone call.

"Who is crying?" She asked, out of curiousity.

"Oh, that's Suhyun. And guess what, the source of her cries is this case, so you have to come back as quick as possible."

Hayi nodded before hanging up the call. She sighed lightly and wondered what kind of case this time, that Suhyun could cry like that.

 

_**"The world is now shocked with a sudden report of an explosion involving about 250 passengers on a public plane, including a popular rookie boy group of 7 members, named iKON and 15 crews. The current report states that all of them died on the tragedy location—no, I'm sorry. There is only one survivor from this shocking tragedy, which is, the leader of the Kpop group members, with the stage name, B.I."** _

Hayi shook her head upon watching the news from the projector screen in the meeting room. She wondered how the sole survivor even got to save himself from the explosion. 

Then, Minho showed the footage of the chaotic situation at the tragedy location after they found out about it. There were many dead bodies lying on the ground, almost unidentifiable. It was a very hurting sight to watch. The plane didn't look like a one at all. It was destroyed completely from the explosion.

"The report said that it was suspected a bomb was planted in the plane secretly," Minho started off with a gloomy look on his face.

Hayi sighed, _who would put the bomb in the plane? For what?_

"The weird thing is, we found out that the deceased pilots already reported about the bomb, causing them to land on the location of the explosion. The crews said that they landed safely there and they were all out of the plane, far away from the plane," he continued.

"I wonder what actually happened. They were all supposed to be saved already," Hayi voiced out her wonders.

"How about the survivor?" Hayi's co-worker, Seunghoon, asked curiously.

"Yeah, how about them?" She also asked.

"He is in the hospital for now. Much to our dismay, he was severely injured," Minho looked like he remembered something else. "Do you guys know where they found him?"

All of them shook their heads.

"B.I. was found deep in the forest, at the edge of a very deep river, not too far from where the explosion took place. A dead body was found there too. They believed it was one of iKON members by the name of Bobby, his stage name, if I'm not mistaken. He was drowned in there," he explained again.

"Too bad. Now, I'm really curious to know what actually happened!" Seunghoon exclaimed frustratedly.

While the others were talking about that case, Hayi turned his head toward Suhyun who looked so dull on her seat, just beside Hayi. Her eyes were red from crying too much. She wasn't crying now, though, but still, her eyes still damp with tears, from what she could see.

Hayi held her hand softly, hoping it would give some sort of soothing for her. Suhyun formed a small smile, even her heart was still shaking.

 

"Why is she like that?" Hayi whispered to Seunghoon when Suhyun left the meeting room.

Seunghoon shrugged, "I don't know. Ever since we watched the news about this case on the TV, she automatically burst into tears."

"Could it be that, she knows one of the victims?"

Seunghoon shrugged again, before focusing on his phone.

Hayi was getting worried, so she also took her stuff and left the meeting room to find Suhyun.

As expected, Suhyun was caught crying again in the toilet. Hayi sighed lightly, before entering the toilet slowly. She rubbed her friend's back soothingly, "What's wrong?"

Suhyun hugged Hayi tightly, "Unnie~"

"Yeah, why? Is something wrong? Tell me," she patted her back.

"The deceased... Jinhwanie Oppa," she sobbed again, this time it was getting louder.


	2. Rewind I

**_A month before the tragedy..._ **

 

_Ding Dong!_

Six young boys rushed toward the door hastily and the shortest among them quickly unlocked the door before opening it with a wide smile but soon, it faded away as the person in front of the door of their dorm was not the person they expected.

"Eh, why are you alone, Manager-nim? Where's Bobby?" Jinhwan asked and the others looked around, trying to find Bobby, if ever he hid somewhere else.

"I'm sorry, Bobby still hasn't finished the recording. I come back here to deliver your dinner, that's all," their manager said with a guilty smile, especially after witnessing the boys' disappointed sigh.

"I'm giving you kids foods and you guys don't look happy even for a bit?" He jokingly asked, acting hurt before taking back the foods, but the leader of the group, B.I instantly snatched it back from the manager's hand, "Of- of course we're happy to see you, hyung~ And these foods~" 

The manager smiled and said, "Don't worry, I will come back later with Bobby. You guys eat first, okay?"

"Yes!" They responded in unison, making the manager smiled brightly before leaving the dorm.

"What take them so long to finish?" Yunhyung asked worriedly when all of them walked back to the dining room.

Chanwoo smiled, holding the older's hand, "Tonight is the finale, hyung~"

Yunhyung nodded understandingly, "You're right, maknae. But still, I'm nervous here. Will Bobby win or not?"

"Of course he will win. He is the best, right?" Donghyuk said proudly before starting to eat.

"But Iron hyung is also good. We really can't belittle him," Hanbin said and a slice of pizza went into his mouth.

"But still, Bobby hyung is always the best, so he will win for sure!" Donghyuk said again and ate the pizza lusciously.

Hanbin looked at him and smiled, "What is this high confidence?"

All of them giggled before they started to talk about other matters. Not long after that, the doorbell rang again. This time, all of them ignored it as they thought it was their manager again. 

"We will not be fooled again," Jinhwan said before all of them nodded, agreeing with what he said.

But then, there were loud knocks from the door together with familiar shouts, "YAH! Open the fucking door! I'm starving as fuck out here!"

Astonished, all of them looked at each other, "Is that really Bobby hyung?"

Hanbin shrugged to Chanwoo's question, "The voice is his, but how come-"

"I will really smash this door if you guys don't open it in the count of 3!" 

"Did he lose? Why is he screaming like a lunatic?" Junhoe commented before Hanbin smacked his head lightly.

"I will open it, then," Jinhwan offered himself and walked to the door without waiting for Hanbin to say anything.

When the door was opened, Jinhwan gasped as he saw Bobby's red face. "Oh God, you look terrible!" Jinhwan yelped with a worried look in his eyes before taking Bobby into his arms.

Bobby nuzzled into his oldest hyung's shoulder before sobs were heard and Jinhwan swore, his shirt was drenched right then.

The other members who watched from before, finally got up from their seats and rushed to the door, getting worried as well. 

"Hyung, why? What happened? Is everything alright?" Donghyuk asked, his confidence about Bobby winning gradually going down, but he still hoped Bobby won it.

Jinhwan rubbed his back soothingly, trying his best comfort the younger, "Whatever happens, you know we always love you, right, Bobby?"

"I won, you fools," and Bobby laughed after lifting up his head to look at his group members. He held his own stomach as he was laughing too hard while the others stared at him in disbelief.

"You freaking prankster!" Yunhyung headlocked him jokingly while the others laughed again, except Hanbin.

He just watched at the side when Donghyuk hugged Bobby, Chanwoo congratulated him, Junhoe saying stuff like he would kill Bobby for making him worried for nothing like that, Jinhwan never letting Bobby's waist off his arm while Yunhyung still attacking Bobby with his headlock and sometimes he also jokingly strangled him.

 

Later that night, Bobby went into the bathroom to take a fresh bath after struggling for hours in the M.net building, being nervous and all. He smiled, at last, he finally won, defeating Iron, who was already like his brother.

He felt bad for the older, but he didn't regret winning. At least, after this, the other underground and great hiphop rappers would acknowledge him, and mostly, the other skillful and talented idol rappers.

He removed all clothes from his body and rested his hip on the bathtub, still immersed in his own thoughts. He let the water flowing into the bathtub before staring into an empty space, trying to calm his mind.

_Did I really win? For real? I am the winner of SMTM3?_

He smiled in satisfaction as he remembered back his journey from the start with Hanbin, and then Hanbin was eliminated, leaving him alone in the fierce hiphop competition, struggling alone, with the help of Illionaire hyungs and finally grabbed the title 'winner'.

He was so pleased and proud of himself. 

But still, he was tired as fuck, with all the busy schedules. He could feel his body wearing out despite the happy feeling he got.

His body was aching everywhere and he realized that he freaking needed a very good and quality sleep after this.

However, when he was about to take the soap, he heard the door slided open in a flash, revealing Hanbin in front of the door.

He almost gasped in shock, but he was relieved that it was Hanbin, not other person. "You scared the shit out of me."

Hanbin shyly smiled, "I'm sorry," and locked the door.

Bobby didn't even bother to cover his naked bodies, thinking that it's not like Hanbin never see him naked before. They always took shower together, so this was a common thing for them.

"I come to congratulate you for your win," Hanbin muttered as soon as he stood in front of Bobby.

The older giggled, "And what makes you think it is reasonable to congratulate me here, right now, in this kind of condition?"

Hanbin looked at Bobby right in his eyes, deeply, "You look so badly tired. I want to help you."

Bobby furrowed his eyebrows, "Help me? How?"

Hanbin slipped his hand into the pocket of his jeans before taking out a massage oil, "I will massage you, to make you feel better."

Bobby smiled, "Thank you, Hanbin. You're really my leader, always knows what's bothering his teammates."

Hanbin didn't wait anymore to sit beside Bobby on the bathtub's edge before pouring the right amount of oil onto his palm.

Bobby immediately turned his body around, back-facing the leader so that the latter could slowly, softly massage his hyung's back. Bobby closed his eyes as he absorbed himself in the warm touch of the younger, letting himself rest his mind and body there.

Hanbin grinned as he knew, he was doing good, Bobby was enjoying it. "You know, I'm so proud of you, hyung."

Bobby beamed, "I'm proud of myself too."

Hanbin snickered, "You're so full of yourself, Kimbab."

"You're no better, Squirrel."

Hanbin pouted as his hand swiftly went to Bobby's neck, massaged it there, before earning a soft moan from the older rapper.

"It will be nice if you focus more there," Bobby said as he was feeling very good, better than ever. All of the tiring feeling were gone.

"Okay, hyung, as you wish," Hanbin did as he was told and skillfully massaged Bobby's nape.

Then, he massaged the shoulder, arms and other parts as well until Bobby softly said, "It's enough, Hanbin. I'm better now."

Hanbin shook his hand, "I still have other things to do for you, hyung."

"Later, please? Now, I want to wash up-"

"I will help you wash up," Hanbin looked so determined, it made Bobby couldn't say no to the leader.

As always, Hanbin took the soap without waiting for Bobby's answer. He washed Bobby's body first before applying the soap's foam all over Bobby's body delicately, like a mom. "You don't have to do anything, hyung. I will do it for you."

Without knowing why, Bobby felt like his lips was sealed close. He didn't dare to object anything Hanbin wanted and said.

It was all fine until Hanbin suddenly kneeled down in front of him and parted the older's legs. Bobby could feel something wasn't right, but Hanbin just acted natural and cleaned Bobby's thigh with the foam, rubbing his thigh.

Bobby started to feel horny as the younger was dangerously close to his now twitching cock. Bobby let out a small moan as he felt something soft which for sure, wasn't the soap, on his cock. 

It was Hanbin's lips, instead.

He was sucking off his older hyung's cock lusciously, not caring about anything more. Bobby could his cheeks reddened badly and widened his eyes as he stuttered, "H- Hanbin- what-" but the only thing coming out from his mouth afterward were moans.

Hanbin ran his fingers across the naked skin on the older's thigh. When Bobby was about to stop him, he denied the older's action by deepthroating, for the first time ever in his whole life. He bobbed his head, licking the slit of Bobby's cock, wanting to tease the latter.

Bobby's head fell back, lost in the strange feeling when Hanbin sucked harder and faster. He groped the leader's hair urgently when he couldn't hold it anymore, before he released his cums inside Hanbin's mouth. 

Hanbin choked when he tried to swallow all of it, but Bobby was nice enough to pat his shoulder, calming him down. Hanbin smiled as he wiped his mouth with his hand before standing up, bending his body a bit to match the level of his lips with the other's. He tilted his head a bit before leaning in closer to place a soft kiss on Bobby's lips.

His hand caressed the older's sharp jawline before deepening the kiss after Bobby giving him the access he wanted. It was a hot and passionate kiss, as their lips moved together in sync, as if they were really destined to be together.

Hanbin pulled away later, when the both of them needed for air after kissing for so long.

Hanbin caressed Bobby's wet hair, smiling proudly at him, "Congratulations, hyung, for winning SMTM3. You're really the best."

Bobby also smiled, "Thank you, Hanbin."

Then, as if nothing happened, he continued to clean his hyung's body. This time, he did it quietly. And properly, without crossing the line anymore.

And Bobby began to wonder, if Hanbin did all of that, just as a prize for winning, without any hard feelings attached? 

Because he already fell for the leader. Hard.

 

Bobby couldn't sleep after what happened between him and Hanbin before. It hurts so much, because he already had his eyes on Hanbin from a long time ago, but after what the younger did to him before, Hanbin just acted like usual, as if it was no big deal.

While lying on the bed, he turned to look at Hanbin and murmured, "Hanbin-ahhh..."

Hanbin opened his eyes weakly before lifting up his head to look at the older, "Hyung?" he glanced at his watch, "You're not sleeping yet?" he sighed, "You should rest and sleep. After going through such a hell for months."

"I can't sleep," he replied while fiddling with his blanket.

Hanbin looked at Junhoe who was already soundly sleeping on the bed above of the double decker bed, and smiled to Bobby before uttering, "Do you want me to sleep with you, hyung?"

Bobby smiled, "Why not?"

With that saying, Hanbin walked toward Bobby's bed and lied beside the older. Bobby leaned his head against Hanbin, "Bedtime story, please~"

Hanbin laughed, "You're like a little kid, hyung. I gotta remind you that I'm younger than you everytime."

"Come on, Hanbinnie," he made his annoying aegyo attack before Hanbin finally admitted his defeat.

"Alright alright. Once upon a time, there was ........................................."

And Bobby just stared at Hanbin's face while he was giving the story-telling enthusiastically, not noticing that the older was staring at him, full of admiration.

 

_"So, hyung, now that SMTM3 has ended, you should better focused on our practises okay? You should remember that, you're still iKON member, not just the winner of SMTM3. Understand?"_

_"Aright, Hanbin."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise..."_

 

But that was the last time they ever been that intimate. 

After that night, Bobby was getting busy with his new life as the winner of the hiphop competition, the champion of SMTM3. He was getting praised by a lot of famous hiphop rappers, acknowledging his skills and ability to hype up the crowd.

It was to an extent that Bobby kept missing the group's practises, especially when the date for their comeback was nearing.

Hanbin was getting fury with the fact that Bobby couldn't attend the practice because of his busy and stacked individual schedule. The choreography needed to be perfected nearly, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Until one day...

Bobby finally had the free time so he went to the practice room. While practising the dance choreography with the others, Bobby kept messing up, even when Jinhwan continuously helping him.

Hanbin was watching them practising from his usual position when he was monitoring them. He sighed heavily when Bobby was always a step late, thus making the choreography seemed so lousy.

In the end, Hanbin threw the paper he was holding from before angrily as he couldn't tolerate with Bobby's mistake anymore and bursting out in anger, "Bobby hyung! What are you doing?! You keep messing up, like a retard who just learn how to dance!"

Everyone was frozen there, shocked with Hanbin's outburst, even they kinda expected it. Bobby bit his lower lips, trying not to lose his pride in front of the other members who were looking at him pitifully.

Jinhwan went to defend Bobby, like usual, "Hanbin-ahh, don't be too harsh on our hiphop star~ He just learns this choreography from me a few hours before-"

"So, he is a retard," Hanbin responded coldly with his sharp eyes plastered toward Bobby.

Jinhwan sighed and felt sorry for Bobby who was just able to lift up his head and formed a fake smile before murmuring, "I'm sorry, just give me more time to practice this routines-"

"More time?" The leader scowled, "Hyung, we have no time. The comeback stage is just next week! For God sake, Jinhwan hyung is tired from having to teach you all over again, you know."

"It's not a big deal for me, Hanbin," Jinhwan softly said and warmly smiled at Bobby, hoping it would soothe the younger, even for a bit.

"You're just being nice to him, hyung, I know," Hanbin said again, before turning to glare at Bobby again.

"I've already told you, hyung, to practice. Even if you're busy as fuck. You have to remember, you're mainly an iKON member! Just because you won that stupid show, doesn't mean you can abandon our group!" He removed the cap from his head frustratedly and wore it back with a huffed sigh, "Or, maybe, you just want to continue as a solo hiphop rapper after this?"

Bobby shook his head, "No, I never thought like that, Hanbin-"

"Just go on, hyung. Be a solo hiphop rapper and rap as much as you want by yourself. We are well off without you anyway, hyung."

Everyone gasped, never thought that Hanbin would ever say something like that to his own bestfriend.

"Hanbin," Yunhyung called his name with a stern voice, with a hope that Hanbin would know, he had gone too far with the scolding.

But Hanbin didn't even care at all. 

Bobby was still speechless, he felt like his voice was gone. It was a very hard blow to his heart,  _We are well off without you anyway._

"Hanbin, how could you say something like that to me-"

Hanbin scoffed, "Of course I could. You keep messing up, and I don't need someone like that in my team. It will only ruin the name iKON that we have built for all this time."

Out of the blue, the door slided open, and everyone gasped again as it was YG, in front of the door now, looking at all of them with his scary gaze.

"What's with all the fuss about?" He asked calmly, even his tone was intimidating.


	3. Rewind II

YG looked at all seven iKON members standing in front of him now, with their hands behind, eyes looking the floor, unable to look at him directly. He sighed lightly as he adjusted his seat and focused his attention on his favourite member, "Hanbin-ahh.."

Hanbin looked at him, "Yes?"

"Do you really want Bobby to leave iKON?" He asked with his serious eyes glancing at Bobby's expression.

Hanbin pursed his lips into a thin line before answering coldly, "Yes."

Bobby automatically turned his head toward Hanbin, so did the others. All of them were in disbelief. Bobby was losing for words. His lips quivered as he tried to register what's happening. Did Hanbin really want to kick him out of the team? 

"So, what is your saying on this?" YG shifted his attention on Bobby, "Will you leave iKON as your leader wants or do you want to stay?"

Bobby spared a reluctant look at Hanbin before inhaling deeply, "I will leave."

Yunhyung, Jinhwan, Donghyuk, Chanwoo and Junhoe widened their eyes, each of them were in anguish, couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Bobby, you are kidding, right?" Yunhyung asked, his eyes dead serious as he stared at his bestfriend's dreadful face.

"I'm serious. I will leave iKON," Bobby firmly said before shifting his gaze toward Hanbin, "Are you satisfied now?"

Hanbin bit his lower lip, clearly he didn't expect that Bobby would just give up and decide to leave. Half of him wanted Bobby to leave, but another half of him hoping for Bobby to say he was just joking.

But what did he expect? He was the one who provoked the older, yet he wanted Bobby to still stay? It was absurd, right.

So he forced out a smile, "Truly satisfied," his voice cracked, in the end, even he tried to sound cold.

YG sighed heavily, "Your group just debuted few months ago, and..." His lips forming a thin line, "Do you guys think this is a joking matter?"

"Yes, think about it, guys. What about your fans, Bobby? Do you think they will sit still?" Jinhwan muttered, his eyes already swollen red.

Bobby bit his lower lip reluctantly, "I know, but what can I do if that someone doesn't want me in this team anymore?" 

Donghyuk held Hanbin's wrist softly, urgently, "Hyung, tell Bobby hyung you still want him with us, tell him you are just joking-"

Hanbin shook his head, "I'm not joking, Donghyuk-ahh.." His head turned toward the other rapper, "This is a matter of fact, all of us are going to be good without you..."

Yunhyung shouted, "No! It's not going to be good, Kim Hanbin! Maybe only you, but neither of us will be good if Bobby leaves!" 

Hanbin's lips parted, speechless. It was the first time Yunhyung raised his voice to the leader, and it would be a lie if Hanbin said he didn't taken aback by it.

"Song Yunhyeong..." YG gave him a deadly glare and the said boy looked down the floor back with a frustrated expression after muttering sorry while Bobby was touched when his bestfriend defending him but he was still hurt with Hanbin.

"What should I do with you brats?" YG sighed heavily, "I thought your teamwork is strong, but seems like I'm wrong all along. Just because of this, your team is already on the edge of breaking apart..." His stare at Hanbin and Bobby was heavy, "And I thought the both of you are bestfriends..."

Jinhwan's eyes are red, his mind getting hazy at the thought that they were going to lose Bobby or maybe worse than that, disbanding maybe? 

"You shatter my high expectation of you guys," YG said again and took his notebook, "So, are you really going to leave? Seriously?"

Jiwon lifted up his head weakly and answered, "I don't want to leave iKON, honestly, but right now, Hanbin is the leader and he indeed knows what the best for this team," he nodded his head as he forced out a smile, "And if it is the best for iKON, I will leave."

YG sighed in disappointment while the other members, including Hanbin, were all devastated with the older rapper's decision.

"Then, what should I tell your fans? Think of the sequences after this news spread. What? Bobby is leaving iKON to pursue solo career? Don't you think your haters will smile in satisfaction with this news? And most importantly, do you think the fans will be happy with that?"

YG was clearly angry and disappointed with both Bobby and B.I. He never thought the both of them would be this immature and tear apart the team just because of the conflict between them. 

"I don't care. Solve the problem between you guys and if you guys need time, I will delay the comeback, anything, as long as it turns fine back," YG's voice was desperate, for the first time ever. 

The other members heaved a relieved sigh and hoped for everything to go fine again. 

"Now, leave," YG harassed them away, "I'm too disappointed with your poor attitudes," he sighed, "After a week from now, come back here and give me your resolution. Understand?"

All of them nodded weakly before leaving the room.

After closing the door, Junhoe looked at both Bobby and B.I. who were standing far away from each other, "Keep on fucking up everything so our comeback will be delayed again and again."

"Koo Junhoe!" Jinhwan glared at the younger for his rude remark and for cursing in front of Chanwoo who only watched everything in silence.

"We are still in front of YG's room," Yunhyeong reminded them the fact that they forgot, "Do you want us to get scolded again?"

"Let's just go back to the practice room," Hanbin said and Junhoe barked, "Do you think we can still practice in this kind of crazy condition?"

Hanbin looked at Junhoe,  _Good. Now, everyone is against me. Great._

"The comeback is next week-"

"Still on that shit," Junhoe spitted out after hearing Hanbin mentioning the 'comeback-is-next-week" again, "Looking at how this turn out, I don't think our comeback will be next week."

"I'm afraid we will not have any comeback at all instead," Donghyuk quietly said and Yunhyeong patted his back with a fake smile, "Don't worry, that will not happen."

Jinhwan sighed again, "Guys, please stop... Let's just go home for now and calm ourselves."

With that saying, all of them walked home, in silence. The air seemed to be too thick for them to utter anything. 

 

In their shared room, Bobby lied on his back, backfacing Hanbin who watched his cold back silently. He didn't know how to clear this mess. Yes, it was his fault for being such a freak, but he just felt the need to get mad at Bobby.

It wasn't solely because of the older's mistake; there's something else bothering his mind about Bobby, honestly. Few days ago, he received a few unexpected photos of Bobby with a familiar girl naked on the bed and both of them were smiling to the camera, obviously they were conscious and that's what made Hanbin's heart broken into pieces. 

The thing is, he recognized who was that girl.

Luckily, no one found out about that photos. Hanbin hid it well, because he didn't want anyone to know about it or else, iKON's image would go down.

But he still wondered, who was the one sending him those photos?

The door slided open, and Jinhwan appeared from behind the door, walking toward the rappers. He rested himself on the space between Hanbin and Bobby's beds before letting out a soft sigh.

"Junhoe will sleep in my room tonight," he murmured, "Take this chance to clear everything between the both of you."

Only silence greeted him. No response from both of the rappers. He bit his lower lip, trying his best to bite down all of his devastation and misery. He has to appear strong in front of them, as he is the oldest. But seeing how the outcome, he felt helpless.

Unable to sort out the mess between his dongsaengs, he felt like he was such a worthless hyung to them.

"If anyone to leave this group, it supposed to be me," Jinhwan said, immediately grabbing the attention of the other two, "Because I'm a useless hyung who can't even help his dongsaengs when they fight-"

Both Hanbin and Jiwon looked at Jinhwan who was on the verge of breaking down, so the both of them naturally went to the small hyung and hugged him.

"Hyung, I'm sorry," Bobby murmured while Hanbin stared at Jinhwan with a guilty gaze, "I... I'm sorry too..."

Jinhwan finally cried, "Why are the both of you so stupid?? So selfish brats..."

Hanbin and Bobby looked at each other and shared a meaningful look before Hanbin saying, "I'm sorry, it's my fault for not controlling my temper..."

Bobby peered at Hanbin bitterly and Hanbin also did the same. For a second, both their eyes met before Bobby turned to other direction and said, "I'm sorry, hyung. Please don't cry."

"Don't you guys ever think of the rest of us? Do you think we are feeling better when the both of you fight? Us watching are the ones who suffer the most," Jinhwan spilled out everything in his heart, with a hope the rappers would admit their defeat and put down their egos to each other.

"I'm sorry," Hanbin rubbed the older's back and Jinhwan tilted his head to his leader, "You should first apologize to Bobby," and he turned to look at Bobby then, "And you should apologize to everyone, for making such a selfish decision to leave us..."

Hanbin and Bobby once again locked their eyes before Hanbin finally muttered, "I'm sorry, Jiwon hyung. I was rude to you."

Bobby formed a weak smile, "It's fine."

Jinhwan looked at the both of them and finally his tears stopped, "At last..."

The three of them hugged each other and lost themselves in a tight embrace, each of them were back to the time when there were just the three of them. In the end, the three of them ended up on Bobby's bed, huddling together for warmth and when Jinhwan already fell asleep, Hanbin sneakily brought his hands over Jinhwan's waist to reach for Jiwon's hand.

Bobby opened his eyes and was shocked to see Hanbin slightly touching his hand. The leader was also closing his eyes with a blush covering his face. Jiwon beamed.

Without wasting any time, he brought his hand closer to Hanbin's and laced them together. Inwardly, Hanbin smiled but it faded away slowly when he remembered about the photos.


	4. Last Posts

_Back to the present time._

 

**Hayi P.O.V.**

 

I looked at Mino and Seunghoon who were watching video of the rookie group where the young boys were singing their hearts out on their debut stage. I wanted to join them watching it, but seeing how loud these men were, I decided to dismiss and watch on my own.

In that way, I can analyze by myself nicely. So, I went to my table in the office and started to search more on the group; iKON. As soon as I typed the word, there were countless results. Most of them were about the tragedy.

I clicked on a video with the title, ' last Instagram video of iKON's Donghyuk'. It was a short video of all of them before they boarded the plane, I guessed, as the surrounding looked like an airport from what I could see.

In the video, all of them looked very happy, standing close to each other as they said cheerfully, "Now, we are going to Singapore!" and clapped their hands enthusiastically.

Then, they started to talk about how excited they were to go there and one of them with such small eyes and bunny smile said, "This is the first country we're going for our Asian Tour concert. Hope it will not be the last..."

The shortest among them shouted, "Our lovely iKONICs! You guys have suffered a lot," he smiled before saying, "We are sorry for all the bad news about us, but still, here we are, begging, haha, so please wait for us, dear iKONICs~ We will come to all of you!" he pouted cutely before the video ended abruptly.

I have to admit it. They were all adorable. I explored their profiles so that I could recognize them, especially that lucky survivor, B.I. I wasn't really fond of the Kpop thing, frankly. However, after studying and knowing the history of this group, I was very interested.

They debuted in the mid of September of 2015, and officially started their career as singers successfully. From what I read, this group was actually popular even before they debuted as iKON. That's why, as soon as they performed on their debut stage, they won the first place right away and topped various charts worldwide. 

However, things started to go wrong ever since one of the members, Bobby, won a hip-hop survival show. There was a rumor that he would leave iKON and pursue his career as a hip-hop rapper instead, but the company didn't comment anything. Meanwhile, Jinhwan was caught by the paparazzi with his lover, Jimin from AOA. The company confirmed they were dating which made the fans even more in anguish. The company didn't even respond to the rumor that Bobby was leaving but admitted to the dating scandal. More and more fans started to leave the fandom.

And it was a chaos when someone uploaded a video of Bobby fighting with his group members and Jinhwan slapping his cheeks. It went viral for awhile and a lot of people guessed it got to do something with Jimin, as they claimed Jinhwan would never slap Bobby's cheeks without any decent reason.

I sighed. As if Jimin was a decent enough reason. 

Not-to-mention, following the scandal, there was also news that Hanbin's father was caught by the police for embezzling his company's money. A lot of people went bankrupt because of what his father did. And the one to get the backlash, was none other than his own son, Kim Hanbin.

To make it worse, as if it was not enough, the netizens started to bring up the past when on one of their shows, Hanbin was seen 'bullying' his own groupmate, Chanwoo. It caused an uproar by the netizens.

I sighed once more. It's like they kept getting hates everyday.

Give them a break, can't you? 

But then, I realized. Oh, now they really took a 'break'. I smiled bitterly with my own thought.

As I explored more about this group, I thought their story could make a very nice and complicated drama. Now, this tragedy.

But thankfully, they were back in the track again after awhile. A few days before this tragedy, the whole group members were seen together back, laughing with each other, as if nothing bad happened to them.

 

Then, I found a new video titled 'Bobby's last Instagram video post'.  

It was a video they filmed inside the plane. Well, I could already recognize all of them. The one who occupied the seat beside the window, was the youngest member of this group, Jung Chanwoo. He was a bit chubby and handsome. From some resources, it said that this boy was also an actor.

Beside him was the leader of this group, B.I, the one who survived from the tragedy. His real name is Kim Hanbin and his age was the same as me. He is heavenly handsome and has a very cute dimples and sincere smile.

It made me wonder, if this kind of sincere and sweet smile would remain there after this?

After he found out what happened to him and the other members? 

At the end of the line was the rapper of the group with stage name, Bobby. His real name was Kim Jiwon. I smiled, it was a pretty name. He was also handsome. His eyes however, tend to disappear everytime he smiles and laughs, which weirdly makes him look extremely cute and adorable. The way he laughs was also cute and unique. 

Between Bobby and B.I, was the main vocal of the group and he was the shortest and smallest one in the group. Even in the video, it was obvious that he kept getting sandwiched between Bobby and B.I when they were recording the video.

Well, Jinhwan was the one who recorded the video, so the other members were all surrounding him to fit into the video frame. It was damnly cute, really. 

Behind them, there were Donghyuk, Yunhyeong and Junhoe who kept waving their hands while trying to fit into the video frame too. From what I see, Donghyuk was a bit tanned, damnly cute, full of smiles and cheerful while Yunhyeong was gorgeously handsome and playful. Junhoe, in the other hand, looked cold but warm at the same time. And he was handsome. A handsome blonde.

Before the video ended, I could barely hear Yunhyeong whined cutely as he didn't get much screen time and Junhoe also added that the members at the front were selfish.

I smiled to myself watching their short yet adorable bickering. They seemed to be very close with each other, it made me jealous, for nothing. This video was short, yet meaningful.

If I was Hanbin, I would cry a river watching this back. 

Just look at that. I wasn't the one experiencing it, yet I felt this sorry. I couldn't imagine if I was Hanbin. God, was he going to be okay?

 

I was immersed in my thoughts after watching a series of videos about them. They seemed very happy and excited on the plane, not like their usual fake smiles after the countless scandals about their group came out. In the video, they wore sincere smiles.

And I especially focused on Hanbin's expression in those videos. It looked like he really treasured them a lot. Especially the fellow rapper, Bobby.

It amazed me by the way Hanbin always looked after his own members. His eyes would always follow anyone who was talking at that time, giving full attention. And it was evident, in the way he stared at Bobby.

Bobby was everything to him. 

Even there's a little of this somewhat hurt and bitter in his gaze toward Bobby in the recent airport and plane videos.

After all, the both of them were found together in this tragedy, separated from the others. It makes me wonder, what really happened? 

"You are completely into this, huh," a sudden husky voice from behind gave me a jolt. I almost got a heart attack.

When I turned to look, it was Mino Oppa. I sighed, "You freaked me out, Oppa~"

He only smiled and sat beside me before saying, "Did you read the news? It said the bomb was planted by a hater. A sasaeng, to be exact."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Sasaeng? How in the world- That's.. Just..." I couldn't even say anything clearly. 

It was fraud. How could the sasaeng put the bomb in a public plane and sacrificed many innocent lives? Just how cruel would it be?

"Yeah, but this is just assumption. We.. Well, we don't have any option other than waiting for that lone survivor to wake up and recover. He is the only person we can count on in order to solve this mystery."

I nodded understandingly before he sent a soft pat on my shoulder.

"You should go home and take a rest. Your eyebag is giving me stress," he jokingly said to me and I just smiled in response.

When he left, I took a mirror and checked my face. 

Oh, there's no eyebag at all?

 

Few weeks after that, I got a call from the hospital that Hanbin finally opened his eyes from a long coma, so Mino immediately ordered me to go and visit him while trying to gather some useful information from him, if possible.

However, when I entered his room, I couldn't help feeling bad and sorry looking at his condition. His body was filled with bandages, tubes and his face stoic.

There were his mother holding his hand dearly, her face down, couldn't even see her son in a state like this. Sobs could be heard and I was sure it was his mother's.

He was like a living doll, staring toward an empty space motionlessly. 

It made me wonder if he already found out about the situation?

"Hi, I'm Lee Hayi, a detective in charge for this case," I politely greeted her mother.

She immediately looked up and forced out a smile while attempting to release her hand off him, but Hanbin held her hand even more tightly, as if his life depended on it.

I could totally understand it.

His mom apparently was the only pillar support for him now, as his group members were all gone, leaving him alone.

"O-oh, I'm sorry," she tried to control her cracked voice, "Nice to meet you, I'm Hanbin's mother. Hope you will take care of this case well," I could see she was comforting Hanbin in the way she laced his fingers against her, sometimes massaging it.

And I just missed my mother even more.

When I took the seat beside him, I could see Hanbin closing his eyes weakly and his mother bit her lower lip.

It was so heartbreaking and somehow, heartwarming seeing this bond of mother and son.

He was lucky to still have her, by his side.

"Right now, Hanbin is still not talking. Even to me. Ever since he wake up, he only looks at the wall, ceiling, door and anything. I..." She was swimming in tears, so I quickly soothed her by rubbing her back, "I feel so sorry to him, that he has to go through all of this. In such a young age."

"Does he know about what happened?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I'm not sure, but I guess he did. Seeing how he looks so out of it."

When I left the room, I walked to the toilet but I stopped as I heard a soft, faint cry behind the wall. When I peeked in, my lips formed a thin line as I found out it was Hanbin's father hiding his face against the wall, while crying his heart out silently.


	5. Hope

**No One P.O.V**

 

"Hanbinnie, Mom has to leave first," the beautiful mother murmured to her son's ear, "My staff said something happened at my shop."

No response. 

She formed a small smile and ruffled his hair softly before giving a warm kiss on his forehead. "I love you, son."

She shifted her attention toward Hayi who was sitting on the couch at one corner of the room. "I will leave him to you. I can trust you, right?"

Hayi nodded assuringly with a light smile at the older before bowing at her when the latter left the room. She then turned to look at the sleeping Hanbin and walked toward the poor guy. She only watched how soundly he was sleeping and prayed so that when he woke up soon, he would get better.

She was determined to solve this case, because it intrigued her. Of how mysterious this case could be.

Yeah, she knew that the speculation said that the sasaeng did all of this, but is that true? 

No one knows.

Unless the person who experienced the whole thing himself.

And that person is none other than the only survivor lying on the bed in front of her now. Kim Hanbin.

She sighed. She really hoped he would be able to cooperate well.

Just then, her phone vibrated and she immediately picked up the call, seeing the caller's name.

"Yes, Mino Oppa," she answered the call and smiled hearing her team leader's deep voice.

"How is the progress?" 

She sighed again, making the person on the line chuckled.

"He is still not talking. Even with his mother-"

Interrupting them, she stopped talking when she heard Hanbin's hoarse voice, "Hold on, hyung!"

Turning her head in his direction, she saw he was drenched in sweat, even though the room wasn't hot in the least, but rather a cool and refreshing temperature. Hayi instantly reached for a damp cloth and wiped his forehead. He suddenly grabbed her hands desperately, breathing heavily, his eyes shocked as they opened, weakly.

She gulped thickly as his hands grasped tightly onto hers and a helpless tear fell from his tired eyes. As she tried to calm her heart, he slowly released her, seeming to come back to his senses. She wiped his tears away with her thumb.

Then, she straightened her back and awkwardly asked, "Were you having a bad dream?" He attempted to say something but swallowed it back. 

Hayi sighed inwardly as he was still not talking. Feeling defeated, she turned her body around to go back to the couch, but unexpectedly he grabbed her wrist again. She tilted her head, with her eyebrows furrowed a little, clearly not expecting him to do that.

His swollen red eyes looking at her was truly heartbreaking. When she stared at his eyes, she noticed that he has an amazingly dashing pair of brown eyes. The kind of eyes that when he looked at people, it was as thougg there was a layer of mist covering.

"D-do you know," he gulped thickly, as he felt like years since he last spoke, his cracked lips gave him a slight stinging pain when he attempted to speak, but he didn't had the energy to care.

All that important now was the thing he needed to ask her. He needed to know the answer to the question that had been bugging him, ever since he woke up from the coma.

"Speak slowly, it's okay," Hayi muttered, clearly she was happy to hear him talk.

It was his first line of words that he barely spoke ever since he woke up and she naturally placed her palm on his shoulder, encouraging him to continue.

"Do you know many things I am unaware of?" He finally finished his question.

"Example?" She asked as she inquiringly looked at him.

"Like... Apart from me, in this hospital," he looked at her eyes deeply, "Are there other people from my group?"

"Dead people?" She asked again, unsure of what to say.

His moving pupils seemed to reflect a lost emotion, "All... Are dead?"

She bit her lower lip. The boy in front of her now looked so fragile. As if only one word of 'yes' from her would make him fall into distress. He was looking at her dearly, impatiently waiting for her answer.

"I'm sorry," she finally managed to say, not really answering his curiousity, but it still somehow succeeded to shut his curiousity up.

That pair of beautiful eyes seemed to be covered with a thicker layer of mist, receding into an even darker shadow as he released her hand and leaned back on the bed.

He closed his eyes weakly and she could clearly see droplet of tears trickled down from his closed eyes.

She looked at her phone and only then did she realize that she was still on-the-phone with Mino. He still hasn't hang up the phonecall, so she immediately went out of the ward, not wanting to disturb him.

"Oppa?" She started and she could hear his soft sigh, "I heard it all," she formed a thin line on her pinkish lips before he added, "He is clueless himself about their deaths?"

"I don't think so," she inhaled shortly, "It seems like he just want to make sure of their deaths. And he looked damn disappointed, I must say."

"Poor kid," Mino commented, "He must have hoped that at least one of them is alive, but hell no. Everyone are dead. Except him," he sighed again, "If I was him, I will be crazy now."

"I know right," she uttered, feeling bad for the young leader of his group.

"Tomorrow I will come. Since he has started to talk, I think we can start our investigation now," he suggested and she smiled blandly, "Okay. See you tomorrow, Oppa."

 

The next day, as he promised, Mino came to the hospital to visit Hanbin.

When he entered the room, Hanbin was still in the condition. Motionless, staring into empty space. He shifted his gaze toward Hayi who was sitting on the couch with earphone plugged into her ears. She pulled them out and walked toward him with a light smile carved on her lips, "You are here, Oppa."

Mino also smiled at her and turned toward Hanbin before offering hand toward the latter, "Hi, I'm Minho. The team leader for this case."

No response, as expected.

Mino smiled again and took the seat beside Hanbin as he eyed the patient before placing down a bottle of mineral water on the table. "Do you want to drink?"

Again, he did look as though having no intentions of answering the question. Hayi, standing behind Mino, pursed her lips into a thin line.

"Well, human need to hydrate themselves," Mino said again, looking directly at him, "That's if you still want to keep on living."

Hanbin still maintained that motionless posture but his slender eyelashes fluttered slightly. He stared at the floor afterward, with eyes that reflected a lack of soul.

Mino poured the mineral water onto one of the cups on the table and gave him. Hanbin numbly lifted up his head to look at Mino straight in the eyes and took the cup. Mino was about to smile as he thought Hanbin began to open up to him, but much to his dismay, Hanbin turned the cup upside down and the water spilled on the floor.

Hayi almost gasped at this sudden atmosphere. Mino smiled bitterly, "Are you provoking me?"

Hanbin's eyelashes lifted and in the brown pupil, there was something that Mino couldn't define clearly. 

"You know, you can remain silent like this for the rest of your life and so, your friends and other innocent people that died in this tragedy will forever remain as a history without the truth being uncovered. Their deaths will be in vain," Mino said, bringing himself closer to Hanbin's face after noticing that the patient's fingers wavered slightly as he said that.

"To be honest, I think your desire to live is stronger than anyone else, stronger than those companions of yours who are all died. This is the reason you are still alive, Kim Hanbin," Mino murmured.

Hanbin let out a reluctant chuckle. Mino and Hayi, both of their eyes shot open widely hearing that reaction.

"You are wrong. You are horribly wrong," Hanbin finally uttered out with a bitter smirk on his pale lips.

Mino examined his expression and attempted to ask, "What do you mean?"

He looked up and lowered his head back, looking at the tubes on his arms and some other places on his body, bandages all over his body and smiled weakly.

"I don't wish to live anymore," he murmured, his voice was totally broken and full of emotion, it made both Hayi and Mino felt their eyes turned teary out of sudden.

Without thinking anymore, he drastically removed all of the tubes from his body, causing Hayi and Mino to get panicked with his stupid action.

"Hey, Hanbin," Mino wanted to stop him, but the latter pushed him away, using his remaining energy and at that time, he spotted a pen in Mino's pocket of his shirt. 

He immediately grabbed it and started poking his arms, before it turned more violent. Bloods started to form on the white bandages and Hayi covered her mouth in shock. Mino's mouth was gaped, speechless.

"Hey, stop," Mino got ahold of Hanbin's hand from stabbing his weak arm more and the latter cried in his strong arms, "Please don't stop me... I don't want yo live anymore..."

Hayi went out to call the doctor while Mino kept holding Hanbin's hand which tremble vigorously now. 

"I can't let you die," Mino whispered, his voice low.

"There's no reason for me to live anymore. Everything is ruined. My members are all gone. They are all gone. They left me-" he hiccupped in between the tears, his other hand knocking his own head and Mino seized that hand this time to stop him from knocking his head.

"No, they didn't leave you. They are only letting you-"

"Shut up!" Hanbin screamed, using his energy, he shoved Mino away from him until the cop fell from the bed.

Hanbin took the chance to walk away from the bed, but of course, he failed. He fell from the bed helplessly as his knees were wobbling, still weak. He mindlessly crawled to the wall and attempted to slam and bang his head to the wall. Mino got up and ran toward Hanbin, pulling him into his arm again but the idol struggled to wriggle out of his grasp, even his head started to bleed, "Let me go! I want to die! They are the only ones that I have in this world! If they are gone, what's there left for me to live???"

At that time, the door slided open and Hayi appeared with the doctor and Hanbin's mother and father with Hanbyul in his arm.

Hanbin still didn't notice the presence of his family. He kept struggling to release himself from Mino's arm and when the doctor came up to him, he pushed the doctor too, "Don't come to me! I don't have any hope to live anymore! If they died, I should die too! I can't live without them!"

"Hanbin, you can't say things like that," Mino said with his hoarse voice, "Yes, your group members, they are all gone. The friends you work hard together and spend most of the time in your life together, but please remember. You still have your mother. Your father. Your adorable sister, Hanbyul... You lost your friends, but you still have your family."

Right away, Hanbin stopped struggling. He was frozen there hearing Mino's meaningful words. Somehow, it seemed like Mino was struggling even more than him. "You still have your family."

Mino pulled Hanbin's face to look at his parents and sister who was now hiding her face to her father's chest, crying her heart out at the sight of her pathetic, miserable looking brother. It was the first time ever for her to see him in a terrible state like this.

Her parents were no better.

They only saw him as a confident and caring son and brother with a strong will to debut and succeed with his bandmates, iKON. But now, right in front of their eyes, he was like a restless and hopeless teenager.

"Oppa," Hanbyul sobbed and Hanbin instantly lifted up his head, "How could you want to leave me? How could you want to leave Hanbyullie? Do you not love Hanbyulie anymore?"

Hanbin's tears rolled down again, even more this time. He felt useless and bad, for forgetting about his family. By the time he started to calm down, he muttered sorry non stop and finally fainted right in Mino's arm yet again. 


End file.
